


Clothes

by MachineryField



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers
Genre: Conversations, F/F, Femslash February, Flirting, Sharing a Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Hitomi still isn't sure about the outfit Nemissa picked out, Nemissa puts her mind at ease (or at least tries to).
Relationships: Nemissa/Tono Hitomi
Kudos: 12





	Clothes

“Nemissa…” Hitomi’s voice was like a whisper in the back of Nemissa’s head. “This outfit… I really don’t think I like it.”

“Don’t be silly, Hitomi!” Nemissa laughed, looking into a nearby mirror. “Nemissa looks great!”

“ _ You  _ might look great, but I’m not sure I do…” Nemissa could visualize the frown on her face. “And it is my body.”

“Ugh, you’re being so silly!” She shook her head, a frown on her face. “Your body is rocking it, Hitomi!”

Hitomi’s face went red and Nemissa wanted to giggle. “O-oh come on! I’m too frumpy for something like this, Nemissa…”

“Nuh-uh… Nemissa disagrees~!” She chuckled, finger against her lips. “In fact, you’re super cute, if you ask me.”

She could visualize the way Hitomi’s eyes widened at that. “N-Nemissa! Don’t try and embarrass me, you…!”

“Awww… but I mean it!” She pouted, arms crossed. “You should learn to take a compliment! A cute girl like you is bound to get a lot through her life, after all…”

“Nemissa…!”


End file.
